Disrespecting Stationery
by Malteser24
Summary: Smut and fluff! Jack/Ianto smut. On desk. After a long working week. I do not own torchwood or the characters. I wrote this for a friend and decided to upload. I hope you enjoy. :D


**New smut! I hope you enjoy, I worked hard on this and if it's okay then I'm happy. :D**

**(This is set just after Meat, so everyone is still alive and happy and stuff.)**

"Go home, all of you." Jack declared.

"But…" Gwen started to say.

"No buts. The Rift has quietened down, if I need you urgently, I'll call. Gwen, go home to Rhys, I'm sure he is missing you, and probably worrying with how busy we have been this week. Tosh, Owen, you've both worked very hard, you deserve a night off, all of you." Jack insisted.

"Well, alright, if you're sure." Gwen said.

"Certain." Jack smiled.

"Okay then. We'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Jack, Ianto." Tosh said, as she, Owen and Gwen walked off, heading home to the other side of their busy lives, one that doesn't involve Torchwood, aliens and an immortal Time Agent with a Vortex Manipulator.

"You should go to bed too, sir." Ianto said, as he walked around, picking up empty mugs and carrying them to the sink.

"But, I'd be oh, so, lonely." Jack drew out, hopping onto his desk and sitting on it, papers scattered everywhere.

"I never said you would be alone, did I?" Ianto replied, walking back into the room.

"You, know, it is just us left." Jack said, as he got off the desk and sauntered over to Ianto.

"I'm guessing you have something in in?"

"Possibly. Actually, I do, shall we try it out?"

"Love to."

Jack reached out and placed his hands on the sides of Ianto's face. Ianto spread his hands over Jack's shoulders, as they both leant towards each other. They kiss they shared didn't take long to go from sweet, to full of longing. Jack led Ianto to the desk, sweeping everything from on top of the desk, crashing onto the floor.

"That's a disrespect of stationery." Ianto mumbled against Jack's mouth.

"You can fix it later, if you really want to. But, I have a feeling you are going to be a bit pre-occupied in the very near future."

"Best get on with it then. Don't want to waste any time."

Jack brought Ianto closer, closing the small gap so it was non-existent.

"Someone's getting excited." Jack said, noting Ianto's erection.

"Guess I'm not the only one." Ianto replied, smirking before pushing Jack backwards against the desk.

He returned the contact their lips had only recently shared. Jack, now getting impatient, urgently started to remove Ianto's, and his own, clothing.

It didn't take long for pants, shirts, and other articles of their clothing to remove from their bodies, now discarded in the floor, only their underpants still on their beings.

"Doing it on the desk is a bit kinky, isn't it?" Jack enquired.

"We could do it somewhere else if you don't mind waiting." Jack replied.

"Nope. Desk is good."

Jack hopped back up onto the desk, scooting back so there was room for Ianto. Ianto hopped up onto the desk too, pushing Jack backwards until he was laying back-down on the desk. Ianto leaned up to kiss Jack, with what was supposed to be a quick kiss turning it a full-on make out session. Ianto eventually pulled away from Jack's lips, instead kissing down his neck, pausing to kiss, bite, suck and leave definite marks on his neck.

"Now, everyone will know your mine." Jack whispered into Jack's ears, his voice sending nice shivers down his spine and moans from his mouth. Even though he would never admit it, Jack loved when Ianto took control and was firm; it was a nice change from sweet and shy Ianto, though he loved that side of him just as much.

Ianto kissed down Jack's body, kissing down his chest, nipping and sucking at his nipples, earning struggled sounds from Jack, before reaching his hips. Ianto grabbed a hold of Jack's hips before licking up and down Jack's erect member, before enveloping it in his mouth. As Ianto started to suck and bob, twirling his tongue around, Jack bucked his hips up, more moans and cries of 'Ianto' filling the air.

"Ianto...love." Jack said between moans and gasps of air.

Ianto released Jack, and pulled away.

"Time to swap?" Jack asked, breathing heavily.

"In your wildest fantasies, maybe. You're always the one treating me and taking charge. Not today, sweet. Today, it's my turn."

Ianto straddled Jack, leaning down to kiss him sweetly, reaching into one of the drawers where he knew Jack kept lube. Ianto placed his fingers on Jack's lips.

"Suck." He said his voice firm and commanding.

Jack grinned, closing his mouth around Ianto's fingers, licking and sucking them. Happily satisfied, Ianto pulled his fingers away.

"That's enough." Ianto lined his fingers up, before sliding them in and stretching Jack's hole.

"Ianto, I swear, if you do not…" Jack didn't finish, a large moan escaping his lips as Ianto wiggled his fingers about. He pulled them out, and lined up, pushing his erection in only slightly, teasing Jack more.

"What was it you were trying to say?"

"If you do not fuck me right now, I swear to whoever exists out there that I will scream."

"Oh, trust me; I _will _be making you scream." Ianto said, as he pushed in all the way.

And make him scream he did. Practice and experience ensured that Ianto hit the spot on the first time, and many more after that. They kept like that, Ianto thrusting into Jack, and jack bucking his hips up towards Ianto.

"I'm getting very, very close Ianto…" Jack moaned in-between thrusts.

"So am I. Would you like some help?"

Jack nodded. Ianto grasped Jack's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Feeling himself getting close, Ianto leaned down to kiss Jack, before thrusting and pumping one last time. Jack released over Ianto and his self's chests, as Ianto released inside of Jack. Riding out the last of their orgasms, Ianto slightly rubbed Jack's chest, before pulling out and collapsing onto him.

"I should clean up this mess." Ianto said between gasps of air.

"It can wait."

"Let me at least clean us up."

Ianto cleaned up Jack's chest, wiped his own, and threw the discarded tissues in the bin next to the desk.

"Now." Jack said as he got off the desk.

"Leave it all until the morning and come to bed with me."

"For kisses and proper cuddling I hope." Ianto replied. "I'm exhausted."

"Sure. Come on." Jack said, picking up the discarded clothes and leading Ianto to their bedroom.

He put the clothes in the washing basket, sitting in the corner of their room, before leading Ianto over to the bed, and lying down with him. Jack pulled the covers up. Ianto snuggled into Jack, Jack's arm around his shoulder. Ianto leaned up and kissed him.

"That was great; we should do it again sometime." Ianto mumbled, yawning.

"Definitely." Jack replied, smiling at Ianto's sleepy face.

"I love you." Ianto said, half asleep."

"I know." Jack said looking down at his sleeping figure next to him. Jack smiled softly, before closing his own eyes, and letting sleep take over.

**I like the cute relationship between Jack and Ianto, and I really hope I did it justice. Thank you for reading.**

**Xoxo Malteser24**

**P.s I just showed my friend this, and she told me, and I quote.**

"**OVARIES EXPLODED!" I don't know what to think about that…**


End file.
